totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:The Forest - Podsumowanie/@comment-25081289-20180331124454
Pamiętam jak otworzyłeś zapisy do TF i ludzie zaczęli wrzucać swoje postacie, pomyślałem sobie: Kurdę czemu by nie, zobaczymy co z nim (Thomasem) wykmini. ''Początkowo nie podchodziłem jakoś szczególnie do tego tytułu, wydawało mi się, że będzie to fikcja o kanibalach którzy będą wybijać po kolei wszystkich uczestników, z resztą nazwa fikcji tylko mnie w tym utwierdziała, ehkem '''THE FOREST'... W końcu przyszedł pierwszy odcinek, drugi, trzeci...i fikcja naprawdę nie zapowiadała się na jakąś szczególną produkcję, utwierdzała mnie w tym o czym na początku myślałem, normalne zadania, chodzenie po lesie, prowadzący mający układzik z uczestniczką, która widzi jakieś rzeczy których nie ma, przywidzenia zawodników...no właśnie, przywidzenia. Od tego momentu zacząłem się zastanawiać czy naprawdę jest tak jak myślałem na początku? Niby las, liby jakaś dziwna łapa w stołówce, ale nie pasowały mi te nawiązania do baśni oraz wilk z kapturkiem których ciągle widzieli Thomas i William. Jednak im dalej w las, tym więcej drzew...od pamiętnego odcinka z Krystynką w roli głównej akcja zaczeła się rozkręcać na dobre i pokazałeś tak naprawdę prawdziwe oblicze tego lasu, tego co skrywałeś skutecznie przed nami byśmy się za szybko nie pokapowali...The Forest od odcinka 10 zaczął pokazywać swój pazur. Różne kreatury, postacie i inne zaczęły wychodzić z ukrycia i pokazywać nam swoją siłę i to co potrafią: Mary, Ciri, ZaSailoSkryj, Silver, Goplana, Zabójcy Snów ale także Baba Jaga, Banshee, Kwiat Paproci, Król Wilków, ''postać która wykończyła Saila bardzo przypominająca mi głównego antagoniste z Over the Garden Wall (mimo iż nie nawiązywałeś do niego)...w końcu sama ''Śmierć oraz inne stwory których nazw niestety nie pamiętam. Z odcinka na odcinek było ich co raz więcej, robiły się coraz bardziej śmiałe, pokazywały swoją siłę, były coraz to dziwniejsze, większe, groźniejsze, zabójcze... Naprawdę czytając odcinek za odcinkiem do samego finału w lesie było mroczniej, groźniej, bardziej niebezpiecznie. Opisy tych miejsc, zjawisk, stworów, akcji...to po prostu było naprawdę powalające, ale momentami i zarazem smutne... Jedynie finał był jak dla mnie dość spokojny, cóż...Rouse pewnie nie podzieli mojej opinii... Ale właśnie, postacie, bo przecież bez tego by nie było nic. Z czasem charaktery pewnych osób zaczęły się ukazywać, to znaczy gdy tzw. niektórzy już poodpadali bo nie będę kłamał...dla mnie postacie z miejsc 19-15 to po prostu zapychacze którzy nic nie wnieśli do programu, jedynie Nova miała później swój epizod. Bardzo cieszy mnie sposób w jaki pokazałeś większość charakterów. Taki pozornie nijaki Assasyn Cole stał się naprawdę fajną i ciekawą postacią, nawet go pod koniec polubiłem. Nissa mimo, że była wkurzająca i później marzyłem tylko o jej śmierci była chyba główną antagonistką jeżeli chodzi o uczestników programu bo nie oszukujmy się...program nie potrzebował antagonistów w uczestnikach w jego drugiej fazie. Nookie była typową programową Izzy z nutką szaleństwa, a raczej całym mnóstwem szaleństwa i radości, kogoś takiego nie mogło zabraknąć, miło ją wspominam...w przeciwieństwie do Ymir która po dwóch odcinkach zachowywała się jak parodia Duncana w wersji żeńskiej. Melody również była jakaś nijaka, ale dało się odczuć jej charakter dziewczyny obeznanej w modzie, ''po prostu nie pasowała do lasu według mnie. '''Krystynka '''w swoim episodzie pokazała cały swój potencjał jaki z niej mogłeś wyciągnać, nawet ją polubiłem...no i jako JEDYNA!!! wyszła z lasu! Naprawdę imponujące osiągnięcie zwłasza, że '''Constance' się to nie udało a była najbliżej...właśnie. Widząca duchy jest jedną z moich ulubionych postacii w tej fikcji, mimo iż na początku bardzo ją hejtowałem, że bawi się uczuciami chłopaków i jest jak to sama powiedziała leśną dz*wką, jednak bardzo, ale bardzo zaszło mi w pamięć, jak strzeliła blondaska w pysk i wpięła się swojemu wybrankowi w usta, tak mówię o Williamie który ze swoim wilkiem dzielnie bronił ją przed różnymi leśnymi stworami oraz jest ojcem jej nienarodzonego dziecka...tylko czy aby napewno po wydarzeniach w ostatnim odcinku ono przeżyje? Ale jest jeszcze jedna osoba która miała magiczne zdolności...Exri. Kosmitka była mega pozytywną i zabawną postacią, bardzo zabawny był jej konflikt z Rouse, która usilnie chciała ją pokroić. Sama badaczka była bardzo intrygującą postacią, logicznie myślącą, ale jednak jej badawcze popędy nie dały rady siły przyjaźni, dziewczyny zostały przyjaciółkami i pasjonatka ufo bardzo mocno przeżyła to, gdy kosmitka straciła nogę uciekając z Villisem, drwalem który od dawna chciał wyznać jej swoje uczucia i który obronił ją przed kanibalami, a następnie razem z jednym ze strażników zostali pochłonięci przez las...a raczej przez Novę. Na koniec postanowiłem zostawić sobie najlepszą trójkę według mnie...Na początku chciałbym pochylić się nad Sailem, którego niektórzy hejtowali za jego pozytywność i to, że wszystko potrafi zrobić. Chłopak długo przyjaźnił się z Williamem, następnie zaprzyjaźnił się z Constance, Rouse oraz dwójką którą zostawiłem sobie na koniec. Jak widać chłopak nie umiał wszystkiego i jego eliminacja była DRUGĄ na której się wzruszyłem i...poleciały mi łzy...poczułem się...jakbym naprawdę tego gościa znał...wszyscy pamiętamy jak ZaSailoSkryj wył z tęsknoty za nim...być może naprawdę go znałem, w końcu w pewnym sensie pisałeś o sobie...Wojciu. Drugą osobą jest mój Oc którego zgłosiłem do tego programu tak od czapy, Thomas. Na początku programu nie dałbym sobie ręki uciąć, że zrobisz z niego taką postać i rozwiniesz go w taki sposób, że poprowadzisz tak jego wątki...cóż, pewnie gdybym to zrobił to nie miałbym ręki, ale miałbym za to świetnie poprowadzoną postać, która mimo irytowania mnie ciągłym chodzeniem za kompasem, olewaniem swojej dziewczyny, a później poszukiwaniem jej wypadła genialnie...Skoro mówimy o jego dziewczynie, została mi ostatnia postać którą...po prostu pokochałem, Rain. Od początku gdy tylko wleźli do tego przeklętego lasu wydawała mi się jakaś pozytywna, przykuła moją uwagę na początku fikcji, podobało mi się to w jaki sposób porozumiewała się z innymi, próbowała flirtować z Thomasem, jej poczucie humoru, przyjaźń z kosmitką...Bardzo związałem się z tą postacią i zżyłem, to też byłem szcześliwy gdy zrobiłeś z niej i Thomasa parę..., ale w odcinku 14...po prostu coś we mnie pękło i nie wytrzymałem. Czytając to, jak dziewczyna umiera przez cholerny dzban z malinami...CHOLERNY DZBAN i s*kę Nissę dziewczyna odeszła...zginęła, została bestialsko dźgnięta nożem w brzuch i zostawiona samej sobie...nie wytrzymałem. Jest to pierwszy raz kiedy czytając jakąkolwiek fikcję przejąłem się eliminacją jakiekolwiek osoby po prostu uroniłem łzy...po prostu nie wytrzymałem, nie potrafiłem się opanować, nie umiałem...po prostu w tym momencie złamało mi to serce...Jest to dla mnie bezapelacyjnie najlepsza postać jaka wystąpiła w tej fikcji...dlaczego, nie wiem...po prostu była czymś więcej niż faworytką... Tak plasuję moją topkę postaci z TF: 20-Seth 19-Kyle 18-Nova 17-Alexis 16-Ymir 15-Nissa 14-Bedif 13-Melody 12-Villis 11-Ildefons 10-Cole 9-Krystynka 8-Nookie 7-William 6-Thomas 5-Rouse 4-Constance 3-Exri 2-Sail 1-Rain Na początku swojej opinii napisałem, że nie podchodziłem jakoś szczególnie do tego tytułu, tak z biegiem czasu, z odcinka na odcinek, zdania na zdanie...po prostu zakochałem się w The Forest. Na tą chwilę, według mnie, jest to NAJLEPSZA fikcja na polskim fandomie, żeby się nie pokusić, że na całym bo tamtejszych fikcji nie czytałem. Te 980 stron akcji, dramatów, romansów, intryg, sporów, kłótni...nie jest to zmarnowany czas. Jestem zaszczycony, że mogłem Ci pomagać w pisaniu, motywować czy chociażby wyrażać swoje opinie na jej temat... Genialna fikcja, Wojciu. - mruknął, ukłonił się i odszedł w cień... Ocena końcowa: '''10/10'''